This invention relates to a recording or reproduction apparatus for use with a cartridge recording medium wherein a recording medium such as an optical disk is accommodated in a cartridge such that it is exposed/covered by opening/closing of a shutter mechanism formed on the cartridge.
Various disks on which data can be recorded by the user side such as optical disks, magneto-optical disks and magnetic disks have been and are being developed and popularized. As such disks, write-once disks on which data can be written once and rewritable disks on which data can be rewritten are known.
Such disk media as described above are suitable for recording of video and audio signals and used in various recording and/or reproduction systems such as, for example, image pickup apparatus such as video cameras and sound recording apparatus such as audio recorders.
Further, in the field of disk media, increase in capacity by higher-density recording has been and is being promoted. In recent years, large capacity media which are ready for recording of high definition video signals such as disks of the DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) type and blue ray disks (Blu-Ray disc) have been and are being developed.
A blue ray disk is influenced significantly by foreign matters such as dust and soil because of high-density recording thereof. Therefore, the blue ray disk is accommodated in a cartridge which is structured such that, when the blue ray disk is to be recorded or reproduced, a shutter of the cartridge is opened.